Mini-Uzi
The Mini-Uzi is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is a more compact variant of the ubiquitous Uzi submachine gun. The Uzi is an iconic submachine gun designed in Israel and has seen worldwide use. It had roughly the same barrel length as the earlier MP40, but due to its repositioned magazine and telescoping bolt, was far more compact. The Mini-Uzi is 360 mm (14.17 inches) long and is a scaled-down version of the Uzi, firing the same 9x19mm cartridge. First introduced in 1980 for use as a weapon for personnel that require a compact defensive weapon, the Mini Uzi comes with a side-folding stock and retains a small forward hand grip. The Mini-Uzi has a rate of fire of 950 rpm, or about 16 rounds per second. Call of Duty 4 In single player, the Mini-Uzi is encountered in Russia, used frequently by Russian Ultranationalists. It can be found in Crew Expendable, Blackout, Hunted, Safehouse, One Shot, One Kill, The Sins of the Father, Ultimatum, and No Fighting In The War Room, and Mile High Club. It is also the favored weapon of Victor Zakhaev. In multiplayer, the Mini-Uzi is unlocked at Level 13. It can be modified with a Red Dot Sight, suppressor or an ACOG Scope. It has a high rate of fire, but lacks stopping power and range. High recoil makes it difficult to use in mid-range combat, but it is extremely effective in close quarters combat. A gold skin for this weapon is unlocked once every submachine gun challenge has been completed. The Mini-Uzi can best be compared to the P90. The P90 has less recoil, a larger magazine, and a slightly lower rate of fire (the Mini-Uzi fires 15.86 bullets per second, while the P90 fires 15.38 bullets per second). However, the fact that the Uzi shares ammo with the MP5 and M9 means ammo will be less scarce than with the P90. The Mini-Uzi also boasts a faster reload speed, making up for the smaller capacity (32 vs 50). All things considered however, most players consider the P90 superior. As with the MP5, equipping an M9 as a sidearm will give the player the combined ammunition for both guns, as both are chambered for the 9mm Parabellum. Image:uzi_4.png|Mini Uzi Image:uziiron_4.png|Ironsight Image:Golduzi.png|Gold Uzi suppressed Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Mini Uzi is set to return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was seen as a pick up option with the akimbo attachment, showing that it is now a secondary weapon under the machine pistol category. Trivia *The in game model, as seen by the player, shows incorrect usage of the weapon. From the player's view, the gun is held with only one hand and the stock is folded to the side, which would make the gun nearly impossible to use well. The character model, however, holds the gun correctly, but keeps the stock folded and instead uses it as a vertical foregrip. *There is a distinct fingerprint on the base of the Mini Uzi, which is much more visible with Golden Camo. *The fingerprint most likely represents the proper way you should hold the Mini Uzi. Rather than wrapping the thumb around the trigger, the thumb should be raised to the level of the fingerprint. *The name in the game is incorrect, there is a hyphen in between the two words even though there is no grammatical reason why this would be done. *The picture of the gun in Create-A-Class page lacks the rear iron sight. This was also the case with the Winchester Model 1200 and M249 SAW. *Victor Zakhaev`s Mini-Uzi has a Red Dot Sight and Silencer. *The player uses the iron sights incorrectly. The large tab-like rear sight should be aligned so that the hole punched in it matches up with the trench in the charging handle and the front post can be seen through it. This was probably done as the Mini uzi is most often used at close range, which would favor more open iron sights, while long-range weapons like the M16, M14, and M1 Garand use the hole for a more precise, narrow field of view. *Interestingly, the Mini-Uzi is the only gun in which the trigger finger can be seen moving whilst firing the weapon. *Call of Duty Modern Warfare (DS) is the only version of Call of Duty so far which features a full size Uzi sub-machine gun instead of a "Mini" variant. *A "Micro Uzi" variant exists in real life. Even smaller than the Mini Uzi, it is considered by some as a machine pistol. *In addition to the Micro Uzi, there is also an Uzi pistol variant, a semi-automatic only version of the Micro Uzi. *In the mission Sins of the Father, if the "give all" console command is used on PC, a silenced Mini Uzi can be accessed. This Mini Uzi might be Victor Zakhaev's. *In Call of Duty Modern Warfare (DS), although the HUD icon shows a full-sized Uzi, the 3-D model of it is clearly depicted as a Mini-Uzi. The way to tell is because the character uses his left hand to grip what appears to be a forward folded skeleton stock used as a grip, as seen on the Mini-Uzi. The full-sized Uzi's stock cannot have its stock folded forward, , indicating that the Mini-Uzi is actually included in the game, just having the wrong HUD. Video Gold Mini-Uzi mwITYAWs480&fmt=18! Category:Modern Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Machine Pistols